Greeting cards which include photographs are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,878,607 and 4,033,061 are illustrative examples. However, these cards are generally produced from several layers thereby increasing fabrication expense. This increases the costs to such a degree that it becomes impractical to include the greeting card in packages of developed prints as an inducement to use a particular film developer's service. Further, the cards are relatively complex to assemble. Finally, the photographs cannot be displayed, or placed in an album, without the greeting card which would not be appropriate once the occasion or holiday commemorated by the card has passed.
In addition, there can be alignment problems when permanently sealing a photograph in a frame utilizing adhesives. In addition to properly aligning the photograph in the viewing area there can be a problem in lining up the two halves of the frame. Even when the two halves are connected, or hinged as in a folder-like frame, the folding may not lead to a perfect alignment giving a ragged appearance which cannot be corrected because of the adhesive sealing.